Christmas Escapades
by Xnotashamed
Summary: Trigger Warning: Rape, underage molestation, forced orgasm I write awful stories to deal with my own childhood traumas


Christmas was a time that all of the Seville children and close family friends got together at Grandma and Grandpa Seville's house. Every year there were plenty of presents to open and food to be eaten for everyone, but come night time was for the adults. Dave was the only one of the Seville children to have had kids of his own, so every year the chipmunks were the only children to be at the party. The three boys had no problem playing their own games in the living room as all of the adults took to poker and booze. Alvin jumped back and forth between the two separate parties and loved the attention the drunk adults seemed to give him. It was a joyous time, and the children were grateful that they could stay up as late as their little minds would allow.

**Age 7**

Even at the tender age of seven, Alvin was all over the party joking and begging to try the forbidden beverages, his nose going up in disgust when he got a whiff yet he still intended to get a taste. No one seemed willing and told him every year that he could, one day, join the party.

Simon and Theodore, this specific year, took to dumping out the toy box in the other room and racing Hotwheels or building blocks with the tv droning in the background. The duo had no interest in the party and would much rather spend their time enjoying activities for their own age. When Theodore heard the opening to one of his favorite cartoons, he bounced up onto the couch and left Simon to play by himself. The blue donned boy didn't mind though. Simon liked to be on his own anyway, and everyone knew that. So, when Simon disappeared from the living room, Theodore thought nothing of it.

One of the Seville family's close friends went by the name of Benny. The boys didn't know his last name nor where he came from but he was always one for a tickle fight or a game of hide and seek when they saw him at a get together. Christmas was different of course, as he was playing poker and downing his nth can of beer that night. The boys trusted him, and would never think twice were he to say something to them. So, when Benny showed up, tottering on his feet, to ask Simon quietly if he wanted to play a new game, Simon politely nodded and followed the man up the wooden stairs to the second floor of the house.

Though Benny wasn't one of the Seville children, he did have a room in the house as he found himself staying the night just as often as the blood siblings did. Benny pushed open the door and lead Simon into it ushering the young boy to the bed.

"Simon, I have a secret game to tell you about," the man said kneeling in front of the chipmunk, whose feet seemed miles from the floor dangling off the edge of the bed. The clock on the nightstand showed it was already two hours past the children's regular bedtime and Simon was feeling the effects where on him. "You have to promise that you won't tell anyone about this okay? It's a secret."

Something about the way Benny stared up into his eyes and the way his tone changed from lighthearted to serious made Simon shift in his seat. Though not sure what was going on, the little boy nodded his head apprehensively.

Simon fought the urge to move away when Benny slid his hands from his knee to upper thigh. Something about this was starting to feel wrong and mildly worried the child. Was he supposed to listen to this man?

"That feels weird," Simon said finally as his family friend descended and advanced again. He shut his eyes and diverted his face as he spoke up "I don't like it."

"Simon, open your eyes, I promise that this will feel better soon." Benny guided the boy's face back towards his own and Simon got a big hit of the alcohol still on the man's breath. "Tell me what you know about this area," Benny ran a hand over Simon's crotch which in turn got the boy to fidget in place, once again diverting his eyes.

Simon's cheeks burned as he opened his mouth to speak, yet he closed it directly after. Benny stopped his hand letting Simon collect his thoughts. Taking only a second, the child spoke without looking back at Benny. "I know boys have different ones than girls and-" Simon's blue eyes went directly down himself to see the hand, much larger than his own, braving the area again.

"And what? Don't stop on account of me, Buddy," Benny urged continuing to feel the boy up through his jeans.

Simon bit back whatever sounds of protest he had ready, took a deep breath, and said "it's also used for dirty stuff." Somehow, he knew that that was the answer Benny was looking for and wasted no time on other trivial facts about genitals. Not that he knew much to begin with.

"Very good, Simon!" Benny slid his other hand up the boy's shirt, his hand took up half of Simon's abdomen. Griping the sheets beneath him, the chipmunk looked towards the ceiling.

"So, what's happening?" Simon finally asked trying to steady his vision. He wasn't completely sure what was going on, but something told him it wasn't supposed to happen and some part of his brain decided to panic. "I don't wanna play anymore."

"Okay, I'm going to be honest with you. And I want you to calm down, okay? You don't need to be nervous, Simon, it's just me. You know I'm not gonna hurt you, buddy." Benny unhooked Simon's jean buttons, and though he wiggled to give Benny easier access to remove the item, his little heart still tried to rip out of his chest.

"Honest with what?" His pants now lying crumpled on the floor, the boy looked at his bare legs and slightly over sized boxers.

"With what our game is going to be, Silly." Benny's hands were back on Simon's knees, but they stayed there. They didn't venture farther up. "You'll find out some day, maybe even today, that touching your private area feels really good Simon. Having someone else touch it for you, that feels even better. I wanted to show you that. Is that okay?"

Simon didn't answer the man, instead he shifted once again and stated "but it didn't feel good, it felt weird." Even as he said it, the little boy knew it was kind of a lie. Being a child, he wasn't physically advanced enough to really get turned on, though he was able to get a mini erection and for it to feel quite sensual. Something in the back of his head wanted this man to touch him again, but something else was telling him it was wrong.

Benny hooked his fingers around the waistband of the undersized boxers and slid them off to join the jeans. "I'll prove that it feels good, but you've gotta do it for me too, okay?"

Not sure what was going on entirely, Simon nodded his head and watched almost in guilty horror as Benny licked his underdeveloped erection. It was a very dull pleasure, yet it still felt good none the less.

"See, I didn't lie to you," Benny smiled at the wiggling he caused the boy after what little he had actually done. He dipped his head back between Simon's thighs who welcomed him with cheeks ablaze, guilt closing his throat, and his breathing forced. Benny drove his hands all over the little boy's body and Simon couldn't hold himself still. He was extraordinarily uncomfortable and was still completely confused to what was going on but something about all of it made him not want to complain aloud.

It wasn't too long before the little boy shook and groaned through his nonproductive, dry orgasm. No words were able to be formed as Benny gently pulled away and stood to his feet. Having already been exhausted, the little orgasm left the boy half lidded and near sleep. "Are we done now?"

"Did you forget, you promised to do the same to me?" Benny pulled Simon to the floor, the boy staggering on his feet as the man began removing his own pants. Benny sat on the bed, and ushered Simon between his thighs. The larger man's feet planted flat on the ground and his knees rose almost to shoulder height as the little chipmunk stood between them. "Now I feel I need to explain something to you. You are still a little kid, so it felt good for you, yeah, but it'll feel much better when you are an adult. So good in fact, that something may come out of my private parts if you are doing a good job. We will stop after that and then you can go to sleep. Okay?"

Simon had barely paid too much attention. He was more worried about the fact that he was expected to touch the erection before him. The fact that he was supposed to put it in his mouth. The inexperienced child only nodded after Benny ran his hand through the kid's shaggy hair. Simon finally let his tongue out more nervous than he had been all night.

He hated it.

The taste wasn't nearly as awful as he had expected, but something about the way this adult was holding him in place and rocking his hips further into Simon's mouth left scared tears staining the corner of his bespectacled eyes. There was no physical way he would be getting the entire manhood into his little, baby tooth filled mouth but that didn't seem to upset Benny. He still pushed Simon past his limits forcing a little over half of it down the gagging child's throat.

Simon was pulled by his hair off of the member in front of him to, instead, be coated in the man's orgasm. Benny didn't say anything as he cleaned Simon off and dressed the two of them again, still basking in his afterglow. Once he snapped Simon's jeans back together, he knelt down in front of the boy and wiped away the few stray tears that couldn't be stopped.

"You did a very good job," Benny nodded at Simon a few times. "I appreciate it." Little blue eyes were held fast to the floor instead of at Benny. "Simon, don't forget, you can't tell anyone, okay?" Simon nodded once before being led out of the room and down the stairs. Benny left the exhausted boy at the foot of the stairs as he turned to go back to his bedroom for some long-awaited sleep. Simon found his brothers curled up on the couch together, and he made himself comfortable with them. He never said anything to the others about that night.

**Age 13**

A few years had passed, and Simon had decided to forget what he could about that day. He had told himself that since Benny had been drunk, he hadn't been in his right mind. No harm done. Except, there had been harm done. Simon no longer welcomed random touches and he certainly never wanted to be left alone in a room with someone bigger than him.

Just the summer before this specific Christmas, the whole ordeal had come back full blast to the now teenager and he couldn't help himself from becoming an anxious mess. Something about the feeling of his skin and mouth felt absolutely dirty and he would deny any scratches someone noticed on his skin. Not that too many people noticed. He didn't have many friends and his family never thought twice of the fight going on in his mind.

Instead of being the short, almost tubby kid he had been all those years ago, Simon was now long and lanky. Scrawny, yet svelte. The stereotypical nerd body that he had always expected to happen to him. Of course, his brothers were changing too, but Alvin was athletic and stocky. Theodore however was still much shorter than the other two and chubby enough to almost be on the fat side for being thirteen.

Theodore had taken his share of pie into the living room, and sat down to watch whatever it was that interested him on tv anymore. Alvin still nagged the adults, earning a few sips finally. Though, he was granted the taste only to be laughed at by the adults as he scrunched up his nose. Simon took to sitting in the corner of the living room, book in hand as he tried to shut out the world. He had always been one for reading, but the reality that had struck him in June had made him want to hide from the real world as much as he could. He had read more books in the last six months than he probably ever had. Simon glanced up from his book just long enough to see his immediately older brother running into the room where the alcohol was kept just to emerge with an unopened bottle of vodka. No doubt he was the errand boy working only for sips.

Simon removed his attention from his book yet again as he noticed another person enter the room, but his eyes met the pages almost as soon as they'd left it. The room was dark save for the tv in the other corner and the little light above Simon for reading. The man looked like a silhouette, though somehow Simon knew just what he wanted.

"Come upstairs with me Simon." The teen's eyes burned with tears already threatening as he gripped his book tighter. Benny lowered the book to look at the scrawny kid. "Please," he added making Simon look at him. The chipmunk looked over to his brother in the far corner hoping for some help, but it seemed that Theodore was already wiped out. Crumbs all over his shirt, and breathing steady.

Benny caught Simon's gaze and let out what was probably supposed to be a laugh though it sounded more like a cough. "If you don't come with me Simon," the man began as he grabbed the boy's chin facing him forward, "It'll be him instead."

Panicking, Simon shook his head to release Benny's hand. He cowered back into his chair, desperate to be left alone. Though six years older, Simon felt like that small child again and looked dreadfully up to his rapist's face. Tears were burning his eyes again as he slid to his feet. He reached a little over elbow height now on Benny, though he felt knee high. He was still just a scared child.

Hooking his hand around Simon's wrist, Benny all but dragged Simon to the stairs and followed him to the bedroom. Almost immediately, the boy was ushered to the bed, his feet now skimming the floor instead of barely reaching over the edge. "I didn't want to use force, Simon. I just can't help it sometimes. You just get me going." Ridged and already shaking, the chipmunk sat as still as he could. Was it possibly he would be forgotten and the whole thing would be over if he just sat still enough?

"You're not like your brothers," Benny began as he knelt in between Simon's knees. The teen told himself over and over that this would be the last time this would happen. He would come clean on this abuse. He would tell Dave tomorrow. As if sensing Simon's thoughts, Benny grabbed his knees as he said "this is still our secret," before advancing his hands all the way to the jeans' button.

"What do you mean?" Simon asked, mind still processing what was happening. "Why am I different from my brothers?" He didn't want to acknowledge his silence this time. He wouldn't promise anything so he had gone back a step in the conversation.

"Well," button unhooked, Benny slid the clothing off and dropped it onto the floor. Simon was nearly angry to see his own bulge already beginning in his undershorts. "for starters, I think you're very attractive."

Was that supposed to mess with his head? No one ever said that to him. "Yeah right, Alvin is the man for that."

Benny shook his head, fingers looping Simon's boxers "You're wrong. You're just as cute as him. If not, more." Simon all but smiled at the compliment. His boxers now lie next to his jeans and he was exposed. "I think you look perfect." How were you supposed to react when a much older man stripped off your clothes and complimented your body? What If you were already extremely self-conscious of it?

"I-I still think you're wrong. Alvin has a much better body than me." Something about the situation hit Simon right where it needed to. Benny was trying to get to him, and it was working. His brother was the one who got the girls with his barely defined chest and neat hair. Who would pick Simon over him? It was a whole battle in the younger boy's mind on more than one occasion. He knew he'd never be like Alvin.

"The reason Alvin gets the attention," Benny's hands once again made their way to their goal and he slowly worked Simon to full erection. "is because he's loud and proud. You are quiet and, if I'm not mistaken, kind of upset about your appearance. Confidence would get people to notice you a lot more than having a different body. Lucky you, I've known both the loud and the quiet side of you so I'm able to see how handsome you truly are."

"I don't think so," Simon disagreed, "but thanks anyway." His eyes were shut loosely as he wiggled his toes trying to get used to the feeling as Benny pulled and rubbed away.

"Stand up," the man demanded lightly as he stopped his hand motions. Simon opened his eyes, cheeks tinted as he let himself be pulled to his feet. Benny dragged the teen in front of the full body mirror on the opposite wall, and stood behind him. "What don't you like about this?" The question was whispered as the man slid his own jeans off. Followed closely by his boxers.

Simon's mouth ran dry and he was disgusted to find he was getting excited. "I don't know," he lied trying to get back his composure. Benny bent his arm around Simon's waist, grabbing and pulling at his erection again, getting a squeak out of the boy. He lifted one of Simon's legs gingerly so he could slip his own manhood between the much smaller set of thighs before him and began a slow rocking to follow his hand's movements.

"Come on, you know that that's not true. I just wanna know. Maybe I can make you feel better about yourself. Would it help if I told you, you're thighs are one of my favorite things about your body?" Benny slid his hand under Simon's shirt, and held the teen as still as he could against himself. Simon's hands held loosely to Benny's wrist as his smaller body started to rock back and forth as well. He was mad at himself, but his mind was foggy and he barely could pay attention to the nagging in his head. It felt good and no sense of self control would be able to deny that.

Words of praise and congratulations were whispered directly into Simon's ear, the warm breath making him recoil while the words made him fuzzy. No one treated him so well yet it was all an act to get what the man wanted. Still, Simon couldn't fight it. Everything seemed to feel better and better and seeing his reflection in such bliss was not a common occurrence. He rarely looked at the mirror with satisfaction. Finally, Simon dropped his head back onto Benny and blushed deeply as he felt himself coat the mirror and his own thighs.

"Good job, Simon. Good boy." Benny whispered, hitting his own orgasm not too long later. Mostly adding to the mess Simon already started on his much shorter legs. Of course, Simon had found the joy and utter pleasure in touching himself, he was thirteen after all, but Benny's words from years before came back into his mind. "Touching your private area feels really good Simon. Having someone else touch it for you, that feels even better," and oh boy did it ever.

Simon stumbled backwards when Benny let him go, but he soon found his balance. He was exhausted yet riding out the bliss. He had never felt so good before and damn he felt guilty. This time it was just as much his fault, so he thought anyway. There was no way he'd be able to tell Dave this time. No way he would turn himself in. It was harmless fun right?

"I'm still wondering," Benny began, pulling the thoughtful boy out of his mind, "what you don't like about yourself." He pulled Simon towards the bed where he began to wipe him down with paper towels he had stashed under his bed. "I don't know about you but I thought you looked amazing. I'm sure Alvin would be jealous of how good you looked." He knew it was a mind game. He knew Benny just wanted to get himself into Simon's head, yet it sounded too good to stop him.

"I don't think Alvin would ever want to be like me," Simon stated self-esteem fighting to stay lifted as he slipped his boxers back on. "He's not one for nerds." Benny grabbed Simon's wrist as the boy reached for his jeans, and pulled him up onto the bed. The man sat him in front of himself and stripped Simon of his shirt. Sitting donned in only his grey boxers, Simon's nerves were heightened once again. "What-what are you-"

"Well, I certainly am one for nerds," Benny responded, dragging his fingers up and down lightly across Simon's back. Goosebumps littered the teen's arms and legs and again he felt his eyes shut lightly. This felt good too. He was so conflicted.

Simon sat half bent over enjoying the touch on his skin for as long as he was allowed. More compliments followed and boy did it make him feel good about himself. On the edge of sleep, he felt the movements stop, and knew it was all over for now. Without a word, Benny got to his feet and redressed Simon. He led him out of the door and back down the stairs. Laughter still rang ceremoniously from the kitchen. Simon's guilt washed over him tenfold when he caught a glimpse of his father through the door way. What would he say if he knew? Did this count as consensual? His skin still danced with the finger prints as his mind buzzed with exhaustion. He found his brothers once again sleeping silently on the couch. Exhausted yet bubbly, he climbed up with them and fell asleep almost instantly. No one needed to know, right?

**Age 17**

Another Christmas day passed at the Seville family home, and the family all took to their nightly activities. Simon still curled up in the corner of the living room with a book he had brought along while Theodore sat himself on the couch, a few slices of pie seated on his lap. Alvin finally got to be included in the party and was downing all that he could before Dave took the drinks from him to cut him off. All of the boys' uncles found more humor than danger in letting Alvin drink his body weight in beer and vodka and eventually convinced Dave to give the boy back his screw driver, however reluctantly.

Flipping his book closed as he finished the last page, Simon looked around the room. Something felt off when he saw his wasted brother enter the room, note in hand. Without a word, Alvin handed his younger brother the paper, and turned rather ungracefully around to head back to the kitchen. Who would want to give him a note? Like he need ask.

Simon had finally completely usurped his brothers height wise and was over a head taller than Alvin. To the cap donned boy's displeasure, of course. Theodore had early caught up to the oldest, yet he was still just that little bit off. Though they were almost the same height, their body types couldn't have been more different. Alvin was much more into building his muscle than he had ever been previously and it was becoming quite obvious through the thin shirts that he loved to wear. His arms, though not as fit as his chest, nearly filled his short sleeves. Theodore filled out his shirt too, but for the complete opposite reasons. The kid almost weighed more than his brothers combined, but it didn't help with how thin Simon was. Though he was physically healthy, Simon seemed scrawnier and tauter than he had those few years ago. Lanky and lean. The perfect size to be taken advantage of.

He'd never admit it, but Benny's words stuck with him and gave him confidence for years. Even when he realized he was being duped for this man's sick agenda. A weak-minded boy desperate to hear good things about himself. Simon hated the memory more than he enjoyed it anymore and was more than furious with his family friend for placing him in such a position as to decide whether that night had been right or wrong. Of course, it was wrong. He was a child.

Nervous to unwrap the paper, Simon looked around the room one more time hoping not to see Benny. Something told him that's what this was and he definitely wasn't going to give in this time. He didn't need the empty compliments anymore.

Unfolding the paper his fingers were already shaking. His breath hitched when he finally read it, "You know where to meet me. I'll be up there soon. Bring the note with you so I can get rid of it."

Simon was furious.

He was scared, panicking, and all around disgusted, but most of all he was furious.

This man had taken advantage of him twice too many and Simon would be damned if he went willingly this time. Not that he'd be able to fight it, he knew. Though he was nearly the height of this monster, Simon weighed a fraction of the man's size. Their circumferences were just so different that Simon knew he wouldn't be able to physically stop anything.

Just as Simon decided he'd ignore the note and began reaching for another book, he saw Benny come into the room. The teen dropped his book, that feeling of being smaller returning at the look he was greeted with. Benny marched towards the cowering teen. Reaching Simon, the man grabbed his much thinner wrists with large hands and pulled him to his feet painfully. A hand covered Simon's mouth before he was able to complain about his ailment as Benny whispered "Shut up and get going." Simon was pushed forward where he fell to his knees before being pulled back up by his shirt.

Benny's warm, usual greeting was completely masked with anger and the only reason that Simon could guess was that Benny knew he wasn't going to be as willing this time. Glancing quickly at his brother, Simon noticed that Theodore was entranced in his phone and would certainly not be any help. He was going to have to ride it out.

Slipping through the door he had gone through twice before, Simon stood with his arms crossed in the center of the room. His eyes were narrow yet his legs were shaky and he was very obviously breathing faster than usual. It wasn't hard to see through the tough boy act. It was easy to see his fear.

Upon entering, Benny grabbed a key from above the door and turned it in the lock. Never before had he felt the need to lock the duo in the room, but something about Simon's façade was nerve racking to the man, and he wasn't going to lose out on a night of fun. "what pissed in your cheerios? Give me the note," Benny demanded advancing on Simon who only took a step back, his eyes locked to the floor. The note fell to the ground from his sweaty palms.

"I don't want this anymore," Simon admitted shutting his eyes tightly and praying that would be the end of it.

"Well, buddy, unfortunately that's not why we're here. This is for me, not you." Simon shook as Benny grabbed for the hem of his blue shirt. His eyes opened quickly to watch as the man stripped him of his top. Simon couldn't find the will to move, hell he couldn't find the will to breathe as he watched his pants get stripped from his thin body.

"Stop," Simon iterated as his boxers made a near silent thud to the floor.

All Benny said in response was "make me," before he shoved Simon backwards onto the bed, crawling on top of him. Sitting on the boy's thighs gave the man the chance to remove his own clothing knowing full and well that Simon couldn't move. He was pinned. "Since the first time I dragged you in here," Benny began as he ran his open hands over Simon's chest, his eyes burning with arousal, "I've wanted to be inside of you, Simon." His breathing erratic, Simon all but whimpered at the realization of what was in store tonight. "I even got us a bottle of lube."

"This is- crazy. Let me go, please, I-" Benny's mouth made contact with Simon's, and left the boy frantic. He wanted out. He didn't want this in the slightest. Benny held the teen's chin still as he shoved his tongue in and out of Simon's mouth. What a story for a first kiss.

Every chance he got, Simon was trying to wriggle free, but to no cigar. The larger man held him in place, quickly becoming tired of the resisting. "Enough!" Benny yelled as Simon pushed as hard as he could against the drunk man's face. "I've had enough." Without getting off of Simon, the man reached towards the nightstand and pulled out a pair of handcuffs. "Something told me that I'd be needing these tonight as well."

Though it was a struggle, Benny got both of Simon's hands locked into the metal and hooked around the bed frame. He continued to ravage the boy's body as Simon begged to be let go of. The chipmunk's throat ran dry and tears of fear stung his eyes when he saw what came out of the nightstand next. The promised bottle of lube.

"If you don't quiet down, someone will hear us and that's the last thing you're going to want to happen. I didn't have to bring this along. I could have just ripped you open and let you bleed through it. I figured I wouldn't be an utter ass though. So maybe try simmering down Simon. You're much more attractive when you're quiet." Simon had no arousal. He had no trace of an erection or of excitement like last time. He was mad and he was scared. Nothing more to it. Nothing to numb the nerves.

"I don't want this. Stop." Benny ignored the boy as he dumped a generous amount of lube into his hand, coating his fingers. Climbing in between Simon's kicking legs rather than atop them, Benny forced a finger inside of his captive's bottom which instantly stopped all of the thrashing.

Simon didn't want to move his legs; he was worried it would hurt or that Benny would make it hurt if he were to fight it. "Very good, calm yourself. Relax and enjoy it." He wasn't enjoying it. Not because of the scenario or because of who was doing it, no it was the action itself. It didn't feel good. The only way Simon could describe it would be… uncomfortable. He wanted to wiggle away, he no longer wanted any of this but he really didn't like this. Before he could make up his mind on what to do, another finger entered him. Followed eventually by another.

"Breathe buddy, I told you it wouldn't hurt if you stayed calm." Simon gripped the handcuff chain above him in a white-knuckle fist as Benny removed his fingers and readied to replace the area with his erection. "Just breathe."

There wasn't much more to it. Benny forced himself into the teen while tears slipped from his blue eyes. It wasn't long before Simon realized he was fully erect and rocking along with the man above him. After both hit their first orgasm, Benny gave them a minute before starting again. Both were flaccid before reaching erection during the thrusting. Four more times, the duo climaxed. Each time, Simon grew more exhausted and more ready to be let go of. His wrists burned as he pulled on the restraints and his bottom was more than sore. His body was overwhelmed and hitting his prostate brought no excitement, only a dull pleasure as he finished the final time before Benny pulled out of him.

No words were spoken as the handcuffs were unlocked and Simon was all but shoved to the floor. His legs giving out, he fell directly to his shaky knees. He'd never felt so dirty or hurt as he did pulling himself up off of the floor that night. He never cried as silently to himself as he did while trying to slip his clothes back on. He certainly wasn't going to make a sound, less Benny wanted to go another round. He stood on tiptoes to reach for the key, unlocked the door, and snuck out of the room. Every step he took sent pain through his abused body and he found the stair railing more useful than he ever had before.

Once he hit the bottom of the stairs, Simon noted the quiet kitchen and the array of passed out adults littering the floor. Some had taken to their bedrooms, yet some had no bed to sleep in. Though it didn't seem to matter to them. They couldn't tell left from right in the state they had been in upon falling asleep. Not having had the chance to clean himself up, Simon headed to the bathroom only to hear someone puking inside of it. He peeked in and caught a glimpse of his brother's signature cap hovering over the toilet.

"Wasn't as fun as you'd expected, huh?" Simon asked kneeling next to his brother and rubbing his back.

"I don't want to ever drink again," Alvin whimpered out between heaves. Thinking back on not only the smell, but the taste he got from his escapades with Benny, Simon knew he didn't want to even think of alcohol either. Not that he wanted to bring that up right now.

After a few minutes of Alvin breathing steadily and his grip on the toilet loosening, Simon decided to help his brother to his feet. "Go lie down with Theodore, I'll get you a bucket okay?" Alvin nodded slowly and left the bathroom. As soon as his brother was out of sight, Simon slipped his pants to his ankles and wiped what he could off of himself. He felt extremely sticky, not to mention positively dirty, but it was really the best he could do for now. Flushing the vomit filled toilet, Simon grabbed the unused garbage can and headed for the living room. Half way there, he realized that Alvin hadn't even made it to the couch. He was sprawled on the floor, one leg over Dave's youngest brother. No doubt showing that Alvin had tripped on him. Simon set the can next to his snoozing brother and made himself comfortable on the unoccupied side of the couch only a few feet away.

The next couple days, Simon stayed to himself. Alvin had one hell of a hangover, and Dave wasn't doing too hot himself. Theodore seemed to notice Simon was a bit off and tried to reach out to his brother, but of course he didn't want to say anything. It wasn't the first time Simon had acted strangely after a Christmas, so the younger boy dropped the topic.

It wasn't until a little over two weeks later that Simon woke from a vivid nightmare making him nearly drag himself to his father's bedroom in the middle of the night. Sobbing hysterically, Simon was hyperventilating as he shook his father awake. Dave sat up in a panic wondering what could possibly be going on only to be told everything. He got an in-depth explanation of everything that Benny had done to the crying and shaking boy before him and the only emotion Dave could muster was: confusion. How could any of that have happened to his child? The truth was that it could happen to anyone. Even your very own child, and what an awful way for Dave to get that reality check.


End file.
